Eve Heartfield
Eve Heartfield is one of the anomalies that travels to Maze in order to rescue Cheshire. She is an Alice from America. Appearance Human form Eve was born with a congenital disease that made it impossible for her to breathe without a mask, and without one leg from the knee down. Her hair is long, in two ponytails. She wears a mask designed to resemble a gas mask, purely because it looks cool, and uses a cane. She wears a striped tank top that falls off one shoulder and short shorts. When her mask is removed by the King, it is shown that she has freckles. Half World Devil form Eve retains most of her basic traits as a world devil, with ponytails and a mask. Her missing leg has been replaced by a somewhat robotic, large leg suited for kicking. This new leg has two targets on it. Her other leg and the rest of her body seem entirely humanoid, and she wears a helmet. Interestingly, the attachments she wished for upon entering Maze reflect her desire to "fix" her disability, but she continues to wear a gas mask. It's unknown if she needs it or if she thinks it really is just that cool. Personality and Backstory She is extremely loud and brash, constantly swearing and laughing. She insults Azuma by calling her small and claiming she hasn't had her first period, and then laughs and admits she hasn't either. After Azuma compliments her mask, she warms up to her quickly, although she refuses to lend Azuma the mask because she'll die without it. All of Eve's movements are exaggerated and full of energy, adding to her intense presence. Growing up in the American countryside, Eve hated the outside world, other people, and her fate. Deep inside she knew her hatred couldn't erase her handicap. She had a secret base in the mountains, and sought refuge in art. Her unique perception of beauty led to making incredible work, and one looking at it would apparently never guess she could be an anomaly. By her manner of speaking, it would seem as though she didn't care much about what was going on, but this is shown not to be the case. In battle, Eve is powerful an focused, and carries out her mission determinedly. She is capable of taking own the entirety of Maze's defense robots by herself, although she complains about it lightheartedly. She also lunges immediately at Lukyon upon recognizing her as a threat, but is forced back out of fear for her own life. After Ookura dies protecting her and the other anomalies, Eve decides she no longer has interest in the darkness. She and Orion question Adachi over Ookura's motives, but end up figuring out the answer themselves. Immediately after this, the King shows up to taunt them. They defend Ookura's actions, and Orion materializes a sword to attack him. After the King kills Orion, Eve rushes him, only to have her mask pulled off of her face. She dies shortly after, as she cannot breathe. Trivia * She does not seem to get along well with Sophie, who is convinced that Violouki has ordered Eve's death. Reasonably, Eve does not want to die at anybody's whim, and is more than willing to attack Sophie over it. When Seki teleports to their location, they are shown screaming at each other. It is unknown whether she genuinely dislikes Sophie or is just impatient and uncomfortable with her. * Apparently, she hates her mom. * Being that the manga is black and white, one cannot easily tell her hair color. However, the fact that she is American and has freckles makes it likely that the author intended her to have red hair.